


Stares

by Wandsparksfly



Series: it's a Weasley thing [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Weasley Family Gathering, Wedding aniversery, bc like, potter, relationship, scorpius/rose - Freeform, sorta - Freeform, weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandsparksfly/pseuds/Wandsparksfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For two very clever people, Scorpius and Rose can be very dumb sometimes, especially when they thought telling Rose's parents about them the day before a big Weasley-Potter event was a good idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stares

"They're staring." Scorpius muttered into his drink.  
"They're not." Rose snapped back, despite the fact ninety percent of the eyes in the room were on them. She exhaled slowly, before adjusting the skirt of her black dress.  
"You look beautiful." Scorpius smiled at her, tucking a strand of her red hair behind her ear. It was piled up on top of her head, with curls everywhere, yet it was sleeker than usual. Despite the amazing job Victoire had done on it, a strand of it had escaped, and had been hanging down by her face. Today was Victoire and Teddy's wedding anniversary, and to celebrate they were having a 'small' party at Shell cottage. Rose had chosen to tell her parents about her and Scorpius the night before. Ron hadn't taken his eyes off them all evening.  
"You don't look too bad yourself." Rose smirked. Scorpius had dressed up for the occasion, wearing a fitted black shirt and black trousers that contrasted almost completely with his pale complexion and his emerald green eyes. Scorpius grinned and took another gulp of his drink. Across the room she heard her younger cousins giggling.

*

"Okay, maybe they're staring a little." Rose nervously bit her lip, after Scorpius had place his hand on Rose's lower back. The room had erupted in whispers, and her father had nearly had a heartache. Scorpius had removed his hand so quickly it was almost as though he had been hexed.  
"Vic." Rose called out as her eldest cousin swept by.  
"Yeah Rose? Scorpius." Victoire smirked at them.  
"Don't you have a speech or something?" Rose asked desperately as Victoire chuckled.  
"Nope, me and Teddy had to go through it!" She swept a hand through her long blonde hair.  
"Barely! You told everyone just as you were about to get on the train!" Rose protested.  
"I can't help it if you were badly timed." Rose pouted.  
"Eloise just woke up, I'll get her out and perhaps it will distract the aunts." Victoire swept her hand down Rose's arm, reassuring her.  
"Thank you." Rose whispered. Scorpius reached out to take her hand and a spell shot out across the room, unsurprisingly from her father's direction.  
"Sorry, misfire." Hugo called out, shrugging. Rose glared at them.

*

"I don't get why you're so annoyed, he was Al's pal for years." Rose heard her uncle Harry say, before her father spluttered.  
"Pal! Pal's different than boyfriend! A bloody Malfoy! Merlin's beard, i can't have little bloody Malfoys running about all over the place. Last thing was they hated each other!"  
"And there not exactly at the children stage yet." George commented.  
"Well, they did become head boy and head girl." Harry pointed out,  
"Merlin's beard Harry!" Ron sighed exasperatedly.  
"happy listening in Rose?" Next to her her cousin Fred laughed. Rose blushed a furiously bright Weasley red.  
"Run off back to lover boy, I'll move the conversation along." Fred chuckled, as Rose wandered back over to Scorpius who'd been talking to Lucy.  
Across the room Rose heard the men yell, as uncle George turned into a canary. 

*

As her family stood talking round in groups, and her father consumed large amounts of alcohol, Rose stood next to Scorpius.  
"You'd think after five hours the novelty of us would've worn off." Rose muttered. Still unobviously, the family and various others that were there were staring at them.  
"Yeah, well, the last time you mentioned me to your parents you said i was a bloody tosser." Scorpius smirked at her.  
"I was a fourth year!" Rose sighed, before glaring over at a group of her younger cousins, who immediately burst into conversation.  
"Maybe we shouldn't have told them right before a giant Weasley-Potter event." Scorpius teased, raising his eyebrows.  
"No, you know what." Rose coughed loudly.  
"Right, okay everyone!" Rose yelled loudly, a twinkle in her eye. The entire family went silent.  
"You guys want to stare? I'll give you something to stare at." She turned round to Scorpius, before kissing him passionately, wrapping her hands round his waist, his hands gently cupping her face. Triumphantly, Rose turned round to face her family, who were all gawking at her, her father chugging a bottle of firewhiskey.  
"Wooo!" Victoire shouted jokingly, and her other cousins joined in, wolf whistling and calling at them. The top of Rose's ears went red, and Scorpius snuck a hand round her waist. Ron moved onto his tenth bottle.


End file.
